1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topical ophthalmic composition and method for the therapeutic use thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a topical, opthalmic composition useful in temporarily reducing intraocular pressure and alleviating the symptoms of glaucoma.
2. BACKGROUND OF THE PRIOR ART
The active compounds described herein are known in the art, e.g., German Offen. No. 2,021,445. Labetalol is the designated name for a compound having the structural formula ##STR2## with the chemical name 5-[1-hydroxy-2(1-methyl-3-phenylpropyl) aminoethyl] salicylamide. Its method of manufacture is disclosed in German Offen. No. 2,032,642, the relevant portions of which are hereby incorporated by this reference. Labetalol is known to be a systemic inhibitor of both alpha and beta adrenergic receptors and has been used heretofore in the treatment of systemic hypertension.
Glaucoma is a condition of the eye characterized by increased intraocular pressure. Untreated, the condition eventually leads to irreversible retinal damage and blindness. Conventional therapy for glaucoma is with pilocarpine and/or epinephrine administered topically to the eye several times daily.